The use of oil dispersants for cleaning up after oil spills in rivers, harbors and at sea is well known. The dispersants cause the oil to break up and disperse throughout the water rather than form a coating on top of the water which can result in numerous well known adverse effects to the environment. Examples of oil dispersants are "Corexit 8666" produced by Esso Chemicals of Canada, "BP 1100X" produced by BP Canada, Ltd., and "Oilsperse 43" produced by Diachem Industries, Ltd. Ordinarily, the dispersant is added to the oil only after a person has detected a leak and substantial amounts of oil have already flowed into the water and spread over a wide area. However, particularly on rivers and where the waters are rough, the escaping oil can spread extremely rapidly and much of it may not be dispersed or cleaned up before serious damage has resulted to shore areas and flora and fauna beneath the water's surface. The farther the oil has spread across the surface of the water, the more difficult, time consuming and expensive the chore of dispersing or cleaning up the oil. Therefore, in order to prevent the leaking oil from spreading over a wide area, very quick remedial action is required. Often human recognition of and action in response to a serious oil leak are not fast enough to prevent these results from occuring. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for automatically treating oil with an oil dispersant before or immediately after its release through a leak to an outside body of water.